Out There
by crestfallen hostility
Summary: Oneshot; “Out there they'll revile you as a monster. Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer.” Alternate Plot. T to be safe. Axel is Canan abandoned servant to Xenmas. Can the superior change the boy's mind about the outside world?


Title: Out There

**Title: **Out There

**Summary: **Oneshot; "Out there they'll revile you as a monster. Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer." Alternate Plot. Rated T to be safe.

**Author: **x whispers in the n i g h t

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom hearts. I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame. I do not own the song Out There. I am making no money off of this. It is pure fan fiction.

-

Xenmas put a hand on Axel's shoulder. The younger man looked at him, hurt in his icy green eyes. He clutched a brown basket in his hands filled with bread and bottles of beer. Axel knew that he was nothing to any one now, a traitor in the eyes of his fellow Nobodies. Yet there was no hatred sliding up his veins and settling in his "heart." There was a mere feeling of loneliness and nothingness at the same time. And it was all because of Roxas.

The white haired Superior stared down at him and then looked away, letting his focus drift off to the setting sun. He knew quite well Axel's desire to leave the black gates, to be free from the Organization's clutches. "Axel," Xenmas whispered.

"I know," the boy murmured, cutting him off. "I-I'm sorry." Gently, Xenmas took his face in his hands, lifting it up to meet his golden eyes.

"No, you aren't." The Superior had noted Axel's strange behavior weeks after Roxas had disappeared, realizing his once obedient follower had become more rambunctious, even disloyal. He grabbed his servant's cheek and shoved it towards the open sky, forcing Axel to look at the brilliant fireball that was disappearing.

"_The world is cruel,"_ Xenmas sang coldly, _"The world is wicked. It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city!"_ Axel looked at his master, tilting his head so he stared into Xenmas's enflamed auburn ones. Once he saw the anger stored in them his gaze dropped, and he looked to the side ashamed. Xenmas seemed to notice, and lifted the boy's chin up with his finger. _"I am your only friend…"_ Axel didn't trust Xenmas, didn't trust what he could do.

And he was not his only friend. Roxas was still out there. Sure, the rest of the organization hated and detested him, but life was bearable with the thought of Roxas. He pulled away from Xenmas, starting to walk towards the exit. The man snarled, singing louder to Axel. _"I who keep you, teach you, feed you, DRESS you!" _Axel stopped, but did not turn around, his eyes widening. In a way, Xenmas was right. If it had been anyone else, he would have been killed or thrown out. But the older man had agreed to keep him, so long as he obeyed every order he willed. The rest of the organization treated him out of terror, shrinking back whenever he would come close. He was a monster to them, nothing more. Xenmas smirked slightly, walking up to Axel. His next vocals were much softer, as he put another hand on his servan't shoulder. _"I who look upon you without fear…"_

A tear trickled down the young man's face, and he shoved his head downwards. The dungeon was so cold, and the only visitor was Xenmas. He soon began to realize that he would be nowhere if it weren't for the man. Xenmnas might have been evil in many ways, but he was the only thing keeping him alive. Axel felt himself being pulled by strong hands, then gently pressing into a rock hard chest. His hair was gently combed with long fingers, fingers that were kind and respectful. _"How can I protect you, boy,"_ Xenmas questioned, _"unless you always stay in here."_

"_Away in here…"_

Axel buried his head into Xenmas's black jacket, not caring if tears were left on the night colored cloth. The Superior calmly pushed the boy away, staring into his emerald orbs. "Remember what I taught you, Axel." He gulped, nodding quietly as Xenmas's lyrics poured out. The only reason he was treated any differently was because of one simple thing:

He had a heart, and no one else did.

This made him a demon, a misshapen barbarian. Xenmas took Axel's chin and trusted it upwards until the boy could only see his master's eyes. _"You are deformed."_

"_I am deformed," _Axel whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried to look away, but Xenmas only caught his chin again, pulling it closer.

"_And you are ugly,"_ He hissed, hidden rage surfacing in his voice.

Axel closed his eyes, biting back humiliating sobs. _"And I am ugly…"_ Seeing Axel's pain, Xenmas gave him an apologetic look, pulling him closer. The man's chin rested on the Nobody's spiky red hair, hands caressing his thin cheeks.

"_And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity," _Xenmas explained. Axel only nodded. His master shook his head, glaring down at the servant. _"You do not comprehend—"_

"_You are my one defender…" _Axel whimpered, fearing that leadership would set the older man off. Xenmas nodded, pleased with Axel's response.

He continued, leading the boy to the edge of the balcony, waving his arms out to the horizon. _"Out there they'll revile you as a monster."_

Axel looked down at his chest, and clutched his cloak. _"I am a monster…"_ Xenmas sneered, getting the reaction that he wanted.

Xenmas gave the boy an angry look, as if no knowing why he would want to be in that sort of crowd. _"Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer!" _His voice had risen, becoming more forceful and angry.

"_Only a monster." _Now, even Axel was starting to get angry. How could they dislike him for him? Everything Xenmas said started to make him like his life he led now. At least someone cared.

The man flashed Axel an ireful snarl. "_Why invite their calumny and consternation?"_ At this, Xenmas started to lead him to his bed, occupying the boy with pleasant strokes and nuzzles. Once they had reached his bed, Xenmas waited until Axel was under the covers, and then brought them to his chin. _"Stay in here. Be faithful to me."_

Axel bowed his head, his eyes dropping to the floor and then rising to meet the man's kind stare. _"I'm faithful."_

Xenmas smiled, kissing the younger Nobody's head tenderly. _"Grateful to me."_

"_I'm grateful,"_ whispered Axel as his head was petted. Xenmas made his way to the door.

"_Do as I say. Obey. And stay in here."_

"_I'll stay in here…" _Axel said gently as Xenmas closed the door.

He would stay. And he would stay forever.


End file.
